Mobile user terminals such as tablets and smartphones having wireless connectivity capabilities to a plurality of radio access technologies such as WiFi, 2G, 3G, 4G, 5G, etc. host a multitude of applications and have access to a wide range of services enabling a user of such a terminal to e.g. browse the Internet, read emails, view video streaming and listen to music streaming etc. While a user of such a mobile terminal is moving in a network topology including a plurality of radio access technologies, the terminal may be handed over from one cell, to which the mobile terminal is attached, to another cell that may take over the connection of the mobile user terminal. However, this is not always the case, and also, there is no guarantee that an active service or application running in the mobile user terminal will continue to be active in the new cell. This may be due to that the bandwidth or throughput provided in the new cell not being large enough to provide such a service or application resulting in an increase in delay or even interruption of the service or application. This leads to an unreliable or unsatisfactory service experience.
One solution to this problem is to buffer data in advance by e.g. manually downloading the desired service/application such as video, music or emails while the network connection is adequate in terms of bandwidth and quality and to consume such service or application when the network connection is bad or non-available. However, this requires a high level of user interaction, which maybe bothersome, especially to a busy user.